Rusty Saves the Day
Rusty Saves the Day is the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth season. Plot Rusty takes up so much time clearing up Rheneas and Skarloey's line, that the little diesel forgets that there's also work at the quarry that has to be done. The Fat Controller says that this takes too much of Rusty's time, so he decides to close down the line and send Rheneas and Skarloey to the quarry. The two engines work as hard as they can, but they miss the forests, the hills, and their passengers. The next day, the Fat Controller announces that there will be blasting in the quarry for the next two weeks, and that he'll have to find the engines other work. Rusty asks if they can use the two weeks to mend Rheneas and Skarloey's line. The Fat Controller agrees, but they only have two weeks to finish the job. Elizabeth thinks that clearing the line is ridiculous and says it's a waste of time. Skarloey is upset by this and thinks that they'll never get the job done, but Rusty says that they can't give up. Rusty then comes up with an idea to convince Elizabeth to help and get the job done. He tells her that they'll need a "special" kind of lorry that can get the job done, and Elizabeth then agrees to help and get the job done. She's as good as her word. And soon, the job is completed. Rheneas and Skarloey's line looks as good as new, and the Fat Controller congratulates Rusty and Elizabeth for their hard work. He then says that Rusty can now have enough time to work at the quarry, and Rusty just smiles. Characters * Skarloey * Rusty * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (does not speak) * Peter Sam (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Bridge Goofs * When Elizabeth pulls the sycamore tree off the bridge, it almost hits a workman and Rheneas' eyes are wonky. * When Elizabeth pulls the tree off the track, Rheneas' eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Books - Rusty Saves the Day and Free Ride for Rusty (Germany only) * My Thomas Story Library - Rusty (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Brave Little Engines * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * James and the Red Balloon (DVD) * Engine Friends DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 3 AUS * Rusty Saves the Day (Australian DVD) * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends SWE * Percy's Chocolate Dip JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.6 * A Nice Little Story of Thomas the Tank Engine MYS * Scaredy Engines and Other Adventures NOR * Percy's Chocolate Crash DK * Percy's Chocolate Crash DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) PHL * Edward, the Very Useful Engine (Philippine DVD) ITA * The Jet Engine (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 15 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:RustySavestheDaytitlecard.png|UK Title card File:RustySavestheDayUStitlecard.png|US title card File:RustySavestheDaySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:RustySavestheDayWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:RustySavestheDayJapaneseTitleCard.jpg|Japanese Title Card File:RustySavestheDay.JPG File:RustySavestheDay1.png File:RustySavestheDay2.png File:RustySavestheDay3.png File:RustySavestheDay4.png File:RustySavestheDay5.png File:RustySavestheDay6.png File:RustySavestheDay7.png File:RustySavestheDay8.png File:RustySavestheDay9.png File:RustySavestheDay10.png File:RustySavestheDay11.png File:RustySavestheDay12.png File:RustySavestheDay13.png File:RustySavestheDay14.png File:RustySavestheDay15.png File:RustySavestheDay16.png File:RustySavestheDay17.png File:RustySavestheDay18.png File:RustySavestheDay19.png File:RustySavestheDay20.png File:RustySavestheDay21.png File:RustySavestheDay22.png File:RustySavestheDay23.png File:RustySavestheDay24.png File:RustySavestheDay25.png File:RustySavestheDay26.png File:RustySavestheDay27.png File:RustySavestheDay28.png File:RustySavestheDay29.png File:RustySavestheDay30.png File:RustySavestheDay31.png File:RustySavestheDay32.png File:RustySavestheDay33.png File:RustySavestheDay34.png File:RustySavestheDay35.png File:RustySavestheDay36.png File:RustySavestheDay37.png File:RustySavestheDay38.png File:RustySavestheDay39.png File:RustySavestheDay40.png File:RustySavestheDay41.png File:RustySavestheDay43.png File:RustySavestheDay44.png File:RustySavestheDay45.png File:RustySavestheDay46.png File:RustySavestheDay47.png File:RustySavestheDay48.png File:RustySavestheDay49.png File:RustySavestheDay50.png File:RustySavestheDay51.png File:RustySavestheDay52.png File:RustySavestheDay53.png File:RustySavestheDay54.jpg File:RustySavestheDay55.png File:RustySavestheDay56.png File:RustySavestheDay57.png File:RustySavestheDay58.png File:RustySavestheDay59.png File:RustySavestheDay60.png File:RustySavestheDay61.png File:RustySavestheDay62.png File:RustySavestheDay63.png File:RustySavestheDay64.png File:RustySavestheDay65.png File:RustySavestheDay66.png File:RustySavestheDay67.jpg File:RustySavestheDay68.png File:RustySavestheDay.jpg|Original Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRusty.png|2006 Story Library Book File:Rusty2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:RustygetstheJobDone.jpg|2015 Story Library Book File:FreeRideforRusty.png|German Book Episode File:Rusty Saves the Day - British Narration|UK narration File:Rusty Saves the Day - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes